nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
NSC Statistiken
Der Tamara ihre und dem Flavio seine vollständige Zeitverschwendung - ein paar kleine Statistiken zum NSC Germany 'Die Veranstaltung in ihrer Ansichichkeit' 'Die wenigsten Teilnehmer' 22px Beim NSC 1 in Los Helenas (Noizeland) waren 11 Teilnehmer am Start. 'Die meisten Teilnehmer' 22px Beim NSC 13 in Ruse-Utzelfrigg (Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel) traten jeweils 37 Teilnehmer an. Allerdings sind es durch die Einführung der Semifinalrunden ab NSC 11 im Finale nur 25 Teilnehmer. Auch werten im Finale nicht alle ausgeschiedenen Teilnehmer der Semifinale mit. 'Die meisten Teilnahmen' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 9 der 11 Gründungsmitglieder haben bisher an allen NSCs teilgenommen. Lediglich Lõkkäjä fehlte zwischen dem NSC 8 und 12, und Noizeland hat beim NSC 11 nach eigener Aussage einmalig ausgesetzt. Geysiristan, Genovia, Ladania, die Repubblica die Hagenberg, das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Invincibilien, Volkisistan, Syldavien und Hiljaisuutta haben noch nie gefehlt und derzeit je 13 Teilnahmen auf dem Konto. 'Die wenigsten Teilnahmen' 22px Rybakistan ist bislang nur einmal angetreten. 'Die längste Pause zwischen zwei Teilnahmen' 22px Ganze sechs Wettbewerbe ließ Würgisistan nach seinem Debüt im 5. NSC verstreichen, ehe das Land zum 12. NSC seinen zweiten Beitrag einreichte. 'Rein in die Kartoffeln, raus aus den Kartoffeln' 22px Seit dem 8. NSC setzt Fanatàsien immer mal wieder aus, bislang insgesamt viermal. 'Semifinals' 22px Beim NSC 11 in Invincibilien fanden zum ersten Mal zwei Semifinals statt. Alle Teilnehmer mit Ausnahme von Gastgeber Invincibilien mussten zuerst am Semifinale teilnehmen, um den Einzug ins Finale zu schaffen. 'Sieger und Verlierer und ganz viele Pöngs' 'Die meisten Siege' 22px Die meisten Siege bei den bisherigen NSCs erreichte Ladania, nämlich drei. Das Land siegte bei den NSCs 2, 4 und 8. Weitere Sieger: Jeweils einmal gewannen Noizeland, Syldavien, Volkisistan, Tristan da Tuntha, St. Fyrom, Geysiristan, Hiljaisuutta, Krischisistan, Invincibilien, Wuttistan und das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel. 'Gründungsmitglieder, die noch nicht gewonnen haben' 22px 22px 22px Von den 11 Nationen, die beim NSC 1 schon dabei waren, haben bereits 8 den NSC gewonnen. Die anderen 3 sind die Genovia (beste Plazierung: 3.), Repubblica di Hagenberg (3.) und Lõkkäjä (4.). 'Deutlichster Sieg' 22px Wuttistan schaffte beim NSC 11 einen wahren Erdrutsch-Sieg und gewann mit unglaublichen 35 Punkten Vorsprung vor Tristan da Tuntha. 'Knappster Sieg' 22px 22px / 22px 22px Bei den NSCs 1 und 4 gab es jeweils 2 Sieger. Beim NSC 1 hatten Noizeland und Syldavien beide 77 Punkte, beim NSC 4 hatten Ladania und Tristan da Tuntha beide 99 Punkte. 'Höchster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' Wenn man zugrunde legt, dass ein Land bei x Teilnehmern theoretisch (x-1)*12 Punkte erreichen kann (beispielsweise bei 25 Teilnehmern 24*12=288 Punkte), ist es interessant zu sehen, welcher Sieg denn der bisher höchste war. 22px 22px Beim NSC 1 kamen Noizeland und Syldavien jeweils auf 64,16 % der erreichbaren Punkte. Dieser NSC ist jedoch ein Sonderfall, da durch die geringe Anzahl der Teilnehmer jeder mindestens 10 Punkte und der Sieger mindestens 58 Punkte bekommen musste. 22px Nimmt man den NSC 1 aus, so ist der Siegerbeitrag aus Volkisistan beim NSC 3 der erfolgreichste. Dieser Beitrag kam auf 59,26 % der erreichbaren Punkte. 'Niedrigster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' 22px Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel benötigte beim NSC 13 nur 29,44 % der erreichbaren Punkte, um zu gewinnen. Generell liegen die Sieger-Punktzahl-Prozentsätze beim NSC deutlich niedriger als beim großen Schwester-Event ESC. Zum Vergleich: Beim ESC 2008 wäre das LdrfR mit diesem Prozentsatz der erreichbaren Punkte auf Platz 7 gelandet.. ''' Höchste bisher erreichte Punktzahl' 22px Beim NSC 9 erreichte Krischisistan 305 Punkte. Hier muss aber berücksichtigt werden, dass beim NSC 9 eine andere Punktezählung galt, bei der den Ländern bis zu 19 Punkten (statt bisher bis zu 12 Punkten) gegeben werden konnte. Hätte die alte Punkteregelung gegolten, hätte Krischisistan 145 Punkte und damit ebenfalls eine neue Rekordmarke erreicht. 22px Rekordhalter nach der 1-12-Punktezählung ist Wuttistan, das Land erreichte beim NSC 11 140 Punkte. 'Die meisten letzten Plätze' 22px 22px 22px Invincibilien, Lõkkäjä und Volkisistan können mit jeweils zwei letzten Plätzen aufwarten, wobei Invincibilien überdies noch das „Kunststück“ gelang, gleich in zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Wettbewerben Letzter zu werden. 'Letzter gleich beim ersten Mal' 22px 22px 22px Volkisistan und St. Fyrom wurden jeweils bei ihrem „ersten Mal“ Letzter. Älgistans Beitrag zum NSC 12 war zwar schon der zweite für das Land, jedoch die erste Finalteilnahme. 'Niedrigste bisher erreichte absolute Punktzahl' 22px St. Fyrom kam bei seinem Debüt beim NSC 2 auf schlappe 9 Punkte. 'Niedrigste bisher erreichte Punktzahl in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' 22px 22px Noizeland und Syldavien kamen beim NSC 10 auf jeweils 14 von 384 möglichen Punkten – das sind 3,65 %. 'Höchste absolute Punktzahl für den Letztplatzierten' 22px Die höchste Punktzahl, die ein Rangletzter bisher erreicht hat, waren 48 Punkte für VERKisien beim NSC 9, bei dem allerdings eine andere Punktezählung galt. Nach der üblichen 1-12-Punktezählung hätte das Land nur 13 Punkte erhalten. 22px Geht man nach der 1-12-Punktezählung, so ist La Laguna Azul der beste Letztplatzierte, das Land bekam beim NSC 11 42 Punkte. 'Höchste Punktzahl für den Letztplatzierten in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' 22px La Laguna Azul bekam beim NSC 11 10,9 % der erreichbaren Punkte. 'Punkte aus den meisten Ländern' Beim NSC 1 bekamen alle Länder von allen anderen Ländern Punkte, was mit der niedrigen Teilnehmerzahl zusammenhängt. Bei keinem der anderen NSCs hat es bisher ein Land geschafft, Punkte aus allen Ländern zu bekommen. 22px Am nächsten dran an dieser Marke ist bisher Volkisistan. Beim NSC 3 bekam das Land von allen Ländern mit Ausnahme von Nihamavasah Punkte. 22px Wuttistan bekam im 2. Semifinale des NSC 11 von allen Ländern bis auf Morillon Punkte. 'Punkte aus den wenigsten Ländern' Einen Nullpointer gab es bisher noch nicht. 22px 22px 22px 22px Beim NSC 3 bekam Hiljaisuutta nur von zwei Ländern Punkte. Die Repubblica di Hagenberg bekam beim NSC 2 ebenfalls nur aus zwei Ländern Punkte, wurde aber bemerkenswerterweise trotzdem nicht letzter. Beim NSC 10 erhielten Noizeland und Syldavien auch aus nur je zwei Ländern Punkte. 'Im Semi fühlen sie sich am wohlsten' 22px 22px 22px Die Jungferninseln, Morillon und Tasmah sind bislang in beiden Semifinalen hängengeblieben und konnten sich nicht fürs Finale qualifizieren. Da Morillon erst seit der Einführung der Vorrunden teilnimmt, ist es überdies das einzige aktive NSC-Land ohne Finalteilnahme. 'Für Sie werte ich am liebsten! '''Meiste Höchstwertungen in einem Wettbewerb 22px Krischisistan bekam beim NSC 9 sechsmal die Höchstwertung. Das Land löst damit den bisherigen Rekordhalter ab: 22px Den Rekord für die meisten 12-Punkte-Wertungen beim NSC hielt davor Noizeland, für das die anderen beim NSC 1 fünfmal die 12 zückten. Dies ist insofern besonders bemerkenswert, als beim NSC 1 nur 11 Teilnehmer am Start waren. Noizeland bekam also von der Hälfte der anderen Länder die Höchstwertung! 'Meiste Höchstwertungen insgesamt - absolut' 22px Udopia hat insgesamt 22 Höchstwertungen bekommen. 'Meiste Höchstwertungen insgesamt - pro Wettbewerb' 22px 22px Udopia und Flavonien halten den Rekord für den Durchschnitt an Höchstwertungen im Wettbewerb (jeweils 2,0). Allerdings hat Udopia mehr Teilnahmen aufzuweisen. 'Immer eine Höchstwertung!' 22px Udopia war vom NSC 2 bis einschließlich dem NSC 10 das einzige Land, das es in jedem Wettbewerb geschafft hat, immer mindestens eine Höchstwertung zu bekommen. Diese Serie wurde im NSC 11 unterbrochen. 'Wenigste Höchstwertungen insgesamt' 22px 22px 22px 22px Von denjenigen Ländern, die mindestens zweimal am Wettbewerb teilgenommen haben, haben Älgistan, die Jungferninseln, Morillon und San Zladdino noch nie eine Höchstwertung bekommen. 'Wenigste Höchstwertungen für den Sieger' 22px Invincibilien langte beim NSC 10 nur eine einzige 12-Punkte-Wertung (aus Noizeland) zum Sieg. Höchstpunktzahlen für die Sieger - die besten und schlechtesten Prognosen'(noch nicht überarbeitet) 22px Ladania hat in 5 von 8 möglichen Wettbewerben dem Sieger die Höchstwertung gegeben! In den beiden Wettbewerben, die Ladania allein gewonnen hat, konnten sie sich natürlich nicht selbst bepunkten. Der NSC 5 war das einzige Mal, wo Ladania dann auch gleich komplett daneben lag, dort gab es für den Sieger St. Fyrom 0 Punkte. Für Krischisistan gab es dann beim NSC 9 noch 12 Punkte - allerdings war das zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr die Höchstwertung. Beim NSC 10 gab es für Invincibilien immerhin noch einen Punkt. 22px Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel hat als einziges Land das zweifelhafte Kunststück fertiggebracht, bei 11 möglichen Wettbewerben sowie dem Semifinale des NSC 11 nicht ein einziges Mal einem Sieger die Höchstwertung zu geben. 'Von Punkteverbänden und anderen Schieflagen' 'Wer gab wem die meisten Punkte?(noch nicht überarbeitet) Bei dieser und den drei folgenden Statistiken wurden nur Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens dreimal gemeinsam am NSC teilgenommen haben. 22px 22px Grundtopia gab Krischisistan im Durchschnitt 84,7 % der vergebbaren Punkte, das entspricht bei einer 12-Punkte-Wertung einem Schnitt von 10,16 Punkten. In vier der gemeinsamen sechs Wettbewerbe vergab Grundtopia die Höchstwertung an Krischisistan. '''Beste Freunde(noch nicht überarbeitet) 22px 22px Bilanien gab Wuttistan im Schnitt 75,7 % der vergebbaren Punkte (entspricht einem Schnitt von 9,08 Punkten bei einer 12-Punkte-Wertung) und bekam dafür durchschnittlich 66,4% der vergebbaren Punkte (entspricht 7,97 Punkten bei einer 12er-Wertung) zurück. 'Null für dich - Null für mich'(noch nicht überarbeitet) 22px Es gibt viele Länderpaarungen, die einander noch nie Punkte gegeben haben. Auffällig ist, dass besonders viele Länder (5) noch nie Punkte an Tasmah gegeben oder Punkte von Tasmah bekommen haben. 'Geben ist seliger denn nehmen' 22px 22px Das krasseste Mißverhältnis zwischen gegebenen und empfangenen Punkten herrscht derzeit zwischen Flavonien und KleiNutta. Während Flavonien in den vier Wettbewerben vom NSC 9 bis einschließlich NSC 12 71,6 % der möglichen Punkte an KleiNutta vergab (was 8,6 Punkten im 12er-Punktesystem entspräche; Semifinale wurden mit eingerechnet), erhielt umgekehrt Flavonien von KleiNutta keinen einzigen Punkt. 'Etwas über die Songs' 'Ältester Song' 22px Der mit riesigem Abstand älteste aller bisherigen NSC-Songs ist der Beitrag des Landes der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel zum NSC 13. Das von Eddi Reader gesungene Lied "My love is like a red red rose" wurde von Robert Burns im Jahre 1794 geschrieben. 'Längster Song' 22px Syldaviens Beitrag zum NSC 8 (Adagio for Strings von Samuel Barber) war der bisher längste Song mit 8:26 Minuten. 'Kürzester Song' 22px Der kürzeste Beitrag aller Zeiten war mit genau 31 Sekunden Noizelands auch in jeder anderen Hinsicht außergewöhnlicher Beitrag zum NSC 10 (Ökobox-Werbespot: Karton wird aus Holz gewonnen). 'Do it yourself' Bisher sind zwei Personen, die hinter NSC-Ländern stecken, tatsächlich beim NSC in Erscheinung getreten. 22px Beim NSC 8 sieht man im Beitrag von St. Reeperbahnien Landeschefin Claudia im Video mit zwei Freunden zu einem Background-Track tanzen. 22px Beim NSC 9 sang und spielte Tamara den Beitrag des Landes der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel komplett selbst ein und baute dazu ein Video aus Urlaubsbildern. Leider wurde dies in beiden Fällen nicht belohnt, St. Reeperbahnien kam beim NSC 8 mit 15 Punkten auf Platz 29, das LdrfR kam beim NSC 9 mit 141 Punkten auf Rang 21. 'Der längste Siegertitel' 22px 22px Geht man nach der Anzahl der Wörter, so ist „Au bout de mes rêves“ (NSC 12) aus dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel der längste Titel mit sechs Wörtern. Geht man jedoch nach der Anzahl der Buchstaben, so ist „Kommer tid, kommer vår“ (NSC 7) aus Hiljaisuutta mit 18 Buchstaben der längste Siegertitel. 'Der kürzeste Siegertitel' 22px Zwar haben schon dreimal Lieder gewonnen, deren Titel nur aus einem Wort bestand, dennoch ist Ladanias Siegerlied aus dem NSC 2, „Go Go“, sowohl was die Anzahl der Buchstaben, der Silben als auch was die Länge insgesamt angeht der kürzeste Siegertitel des NSC. 'Der längste Titel beim NSC' 22px Lõkkäjäs Beitrag zum NSC 9, „Is You Is Or Is You Ain’t My Baby“, ist mit neun Worten bislang der längste Titel des NSC. 'Der kürzeste Titel beim NSC' 22px 22px In der Umschrift ist Syldaviens Beitrag zum NSC 5, „Bo“, der kürzeste NSC-Titel aller Zeiten. Jedoch wird er auf Hebräisch mit 3 Buchstaben („בוא“) geschrieben, was aber immer noch zu den kürzesten Titeln zählt. Zwar gab es insgesamt sechs weitere Beiträge, deren Titel aus nur drei Buchstaben bestanden, jedoch gebührt Fanatàsien der Ruhm, solche gleich zweimal eingereicht zu haben, nämlich „God“ (NSC 2) und „Raw“ (NSC 7). 'Der längste Interpretenname' 22px Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel gewann den NSC 12 mit dem Quintett Garou, Pascal Obispo, Gérald de Palmas, Jean-Jacques Goldman und Céline Dion, womit es auch die Trophäe des längsten Interpretennamens überhaupt einheimste. 'Der kürzeste Interpretenname' 22px 22px Zwar gibt es insgesamt drei Interpreten, deren Namen nur drei Buchstaben haben, aber nur Nek (Ladania, NSC 6) wird auch einsilbig ausgesprochen und ist damit der kürzeste Interpretenname überhaupt. Auf dem Siegertreppchen bildet der Gruppenname Bella (Invincibilien, NSC 10) bislang den kürzesten Namen. 'Babylonicum' 'In welcher Sprache waren die meisten NSC-Beiträge?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Die meisten der 356 Beiträge des NSC (Stand: NSC 13) wurden in englischer Sprache gesungen: 165 oder 46,35 %. Mit weitem Abstand folgen Deutsch (40, 11,24 %), Französisch (26, 7,30 %), Italienisch (20, 5,62 %) und Schwedisch (13, 3,65 %). Auch was die Häufigkeit dieser Sprachen im Wettbewerb angeht, sind dies die fünf ersten Sprachen: Englisch war in allen 13 NSC vertreten, Deutsch und Französisch in jeweils 12, Italienisch und Schwedisch in je 10 NSC. 'In welcher Sprache siegt man beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Fünf der insgesamt 14 Siegertitel bis zum NSC 12 (es gab zweimal zwei Sieger) wurden auf Englisch gesungen, was 35,71 % entspricht und damit unter dem Gesamtanteil englischer Lieder des NSC liegt. Den zweiten Platz teilen sich Französisch und Italienisch mit jeweils zwei Siegerbeiträgen. Jeweils einmal gewannen Beiträge auf Spanisch, Hebräisch, Isländisch, Schwedisch und Polnisch. Obwohl die zweitmeisten Beiträge des NSC auf Deutsch waren, gelang es bislang noch keinem deutschsprachigen Lied zu gewinnen. 'In welcher Sprache verliert man beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Ganze 9 der 15 Verlierertitel (nur Finalteilnehmer ab NSC 11, dreimal gab es zwei Letztplazierte) oder runde 60 % der Verlierer ersangen sich auf Englisch die rote Laterne. Deutsch folgt mit zwei letzten Plätzen. Jeweils einmal wurden Lieder auf Kroatisch, Serbisch, Hebräisch und Spanisch Letzter. 'Mit welcher Sprache bleibt man im NSC-Semi hängen?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 11 der 20 Semi-Hängenbleiber seit dem NSC 11 waren auf Englisch (55 %), es folgt Deutsch mit 3 (15 %). Jeweils einmal blieben Lieder in einer Kunstsprache, auf Bosnisch, auf Kroatisch, Ukrainisch, Japanisch und Arabisch hängen. Arabisch und Bosnisch sind damit bislang die einzigen eingereichten Sprachen, die noch nie in einem NSC-Finale zu hören waren. 'Welches sind im Mittel die erfolgreichsten Sprachen beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Hierbei wurden nur Sprachen berücksichtigt, die mindestens dreimal im Wettbewerb zu hören waren. Überraschender Erster ist hierbei Griechisch, das mit einer auf das 25er-Finale hochgerechneten Durchschnittsplazierung von 8,25 die erfolgreichste Sprache des NSC ist, wenngleich noch nie ein Lied in dieser Sprache gewonnen hat. Zweiter ist Isländisch (8,75), gefolgt von Niederländisch/Flämisch (10,25), Schwedisch (11,00) und Russisch (ebenfalls 11,00, aber weniger Teilnahmen). 'Welches sind im Mittel die erfolglosesten Sprachen beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Auch hier wurden nur Sprachen mit mindestens dreimaligem NSC-Auftreten berücksichtigt. Das Schlußlicht bildet hier Kroatisch mit einer Durchschnittsplazierung von 18,00 (bei einem 25er-Finale), gefolgt von Deutsch (15,75), Spanisch (14,00), Englisch (13,75) und Hebräisch (13,00). 'Welche außereuropäischen Sprachen waren mit dabei?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Regelmäßig zu Gast ist die hebräische Sprache beim NSC. Viermal bekamen wir schon Japanisch zu hören, jeweils einmal Afrikaans, Arabisch, Persisch, Tagalog (Philippinen) und Zulu (Südafrika). 'Waren schon tote Sprachen mit dabei?' 22px Hiljaisuuttas Beitrag zum NSC 12, „Egil Saga“ von Faun, wurde in altnordischer/altisländischer Sprache gesungen. 'Waren schon mal nicht-hochsprachliche Lieder mit dabei?' 22px 22px Die Beiträge aus Turvan zum NSC 3, „Wiehnachzong“ von Subzonic sowie aus Syldavien zum NSC 6, „Wenn du das Lied ghörsch“ von Baschi, wurde in Schweizerdeutsch gesungen, ferner in österreichischen Mundarten die Beiträge aus Noizeland zum NSC 6 (Die Seer: „Wilds Wossa“), aus Morillon zum NSC 12 (Hias & das Ligister Trio: „Übern Laurenziberg“) sowie aus Würgisistan zum NSC 13 (Die Seer: „Ein Tag“). 'Welche Sprachen haben wir schon mal beim ESC gehört, aber noch nie beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Armenisch, Bretonisch, Dänisch, Irisch-Gälisch, Katalanisch, Korsisch, Litauisch/Schemaitisch, Luxemburgisch, Maltesisch, Mazedonisch, Montenegrinisch, Rätoromanisch, Slowakisch, Tschechisch und Võro haben wir schon mal beim ESC gehört, aber noch nie beim NSC. 'Welche Sprachen hätten wir schon mal beim ESC hören können, hörten sie aber statt dessen beim NSC?' 22px St. Fyrom kommt die Ehre zu, uns NSClern das Walisische nahegebracht zu haben. Dessen Beitrag zum NSC 10, „Os chi’n llad Cindy“ von Radio Luxembourg, wurde in dieser Sprache gesungen. 'Bei welchem NSC gab es die meisten Sprachen zu hören?' In absoluten Zahlen beim NSC 13, wo uns 15 verschiedene Sprachen 37 Beiträgen erwarteten. Setzt man alles in Relation, so war der NSC 1 sprachlich gesehen der abwechslungsreichste, denn die elf Beiträge wurden in acht verschiedenen Sprachen gesungen. 'Welcher NSC war sprachlich gesehen der eintönigste?' Absolut gesehen war dies der NSC 3, wo auf die 19 Beiträge nur 6 Sprachen kamen. Relativ gesehen war es allerdings der NSC 7, wo die 31 Beiträge in gerade mal 9 Sprachen gesungen wurden. 'Welches Land bevorzugt welche Sprache?' Hierbei wurden Sprachen berücksichtigt, die in mindestens fünf Beiträgen vorkamen. 22px / 22px 22px 22px 22px Die meisten englischsprachigen Beiträge kamen aus Geysiristan, insgesamt zehn. Aus VERKIsien (5 Teilnahmen), Oz (5 TN) und den Jungfraueninseln (4 TN) kamen bislang nur englischsprachige Beiträge. 11px 11px 11px 11px Unnützes Zusatzwissen: Von den Ländern, die mindestens dreimal teilgenommen haben, haben weder Flavonien (5 TN), noch La Laguna Azul (7 TN), Morillon oder Würgisistan (je 3 TN) jemals einen englischsprachigen Beitrag entsandt. 22px / 22px 22px Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel und St. Marcel & die Martinesen entsandten die meisten deutschsprachigen Beiträge, nämlich jeweils 4. Relativ gesehen hat St. Marcel & die Martinesen mit 4 von 8 Beiträgen die meisten deutschsprachigen Lieder. 22px / 22px Aquarius ist mit 4 seiner 6 Beiträge auf Französisch der Spitzenreiter in dieser Sparte. 22px / 22px Die Repubblica di Hagenberg hat sowohl absolut als auch relativ die meisten italienischsprachigen Beiträge zum NSC entsandt, nämlich 6 von 13. 22px / 22px Es überrascht nicht weiter, daß Wuttistan sowohl absolut als auch relativ die meisten schwedischen Beiträge entsandte, nämlich 4 von 10. 22px / 22px Syldavien reichte insgesamt 9 seiner 13 Beiträge in hebräischer Sprache ein. 22px / 22px 2 von insgesamt 8 Beiträgen aus La Laguna Azul waren auf Spanisch, was zum Spitzenreiter in dieser Sprache genügt. 22px / 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Die insgesamt 5 finnischen Beiträge kamen allesamt aus einem anderen Land, nämlich Flavonien, Hiljaisuutta, dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Turvan und Udopia. 22px / 22px Mit 2 seiner 12 Beiträge ist Volkisistan Spitzenreiter in Sachen isländische Sprache. 22px / 22px Hiljaisuutta entsandte 2 Beiträge auf Kroatisch zum Wettbewerb. 22px22px / 22px Noizeland entsandte zwei Lieder auf Niederländisch bzw. Flämisch zum NSC und ist damit Spitzenreiter in dieser Sprache. 'Welches Land ist mit den meisten verschiedenen Sprachen aufgetreten?' 22px 22px 22px Hiljaisuutta ist bei insgesamt 13 Teilnahmen mit 11 verschiedenen Sprachen aufgetreten, je zweimal kamen darunter Englisch und Kroatisch vor. Mit 9 Sprachen bei 12 Teilnahmen kann St. Fyrom aufwarten, gefolgt von Noizeland mit 8 Sprachen bei 12 Teilnahmen. 'Welches Land hatte jedes Mal eine andere Sprache?' 22px 22px 22px Mit fünf verschiedenen Sprachen bei fünf Teilnahmen ist Flavonien bislang der abwechslungsreichste Teilnehmer, dicht gefolgt von Imposanto (7 Sprachen bei 8 TN) und Hiljaisuutta (11 auf 13). 'ESC@NSC' 'Wer schickt gerne ehemalige ESC-Teilnehmer ins Rennen?' 22px 22px 22px Ganze 100 % der älgistanischen Beiträge wurden von ehemaligen ESC-Teilnehmern dargeboten. Allerdings war Älgistan bislang auch nur dreimal dabei. Invincibilien nimmt mit 53,85 % den zweiten Platz ein, gefolgt von Bilanien mit runden 50 %. 'Wer schickte noch niemals ehemalige ESC-Teilnehmer zum NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px Insgesamt 18 Länder der NSC-Welt haben noch nie einen ehemaligen ESC-Teilnehmer zum Wettbewerb entsandt. Am standhaftesten waren nach der Häufigkeit ihrer Teilnahmen Grundtopia und Noizeland mit je 12 Teilnahmen, Tristan da Tuntha mit 11 und Krischisistan mit 9. 'War schon mal ein Künstler beim NSC dabei, der später beim ESC antrat?' 22px Die Vertreterin Syldaviens beim NSC 5 (Februar 2008) war Achinoam Nini. Unter dem Namen Noa wird sie Israel beim ESC 2009 in Moskau vertreten. 'ESC Top – NSC Flop' 22px 22px 22px 22px Die Beauty Queens (Chor Serbien 2007), Carola (Schweden 1991), Gigliola Cinquetti (Italien 1964), Dana International (Israel 1998) und Charlotte Nilsson-Perrelli (Schweden 1999) konnten allesamt ihre Titel beim NSC nicht verteidigen. 'ESC Flop – NSC Top' 22px 22px 22px 22px Jill Johnson & Jan Johansen (Schweden 1998 bzw. 1995), Jónsi (Island 2004, beim NSC als Frontmann von Í svörtum fötum) Philippe Lafontaine (Belgien 1990) und Hanna Pakarinen (Finnland 2007) fuhren beim ESC eher mittelmäßige Ergebnisse ein, standen jedoch beim NSC mit ihren Titeln ganz oben. 'Sieg bei NSC und ESC' 22px Die ESC-Siegerin von 1988, Céline Dion, siegte zusammen mit Jean-Jacques Goldman, Garou, Pascal Obispo und Gerald de Palmas beim NSC 12 und ist damit die einzige Person, die es geschafft hat, in beiden Wettbewerben zu gewinnen. 'Kuriositätenkabinett' (wird noch erweitert) 'Wo startet man am besten?' (Semis vom NSC 11 sind noch nicht berücksichtigt) Die besten Startnummern zum Gewinnen sind 6 und 9. Noizeland (NSC 1) und St. Fyrom (NSC 5) gewannen jeweils mit Startnummer 6, Volkisistan (NSC 3) und Ladania (NSC 3) mit Startnummer 9. 'Mit welcher Startnummer bleibt man am ehesten im Semi kleben?' Die unglücklichsten Startnummern sind die 3 und die 4. 75 % der Semi-Kandidaten schieden mit dieser Startnummer aus. 50 % schieden mit den Startnummern 6, 9 und 14 aus. Bislang noch nie schied ein Starter mit den Nummern 1, 8, 11 und 15 aus. 'Startnummern durchprobieren' 22px Noizeland hat es geschafft, bei jeder seiner zehn Teilnahmen von einer anderen Startposition aus ins Rennen zu gehen. Kein anderes Land hat das bei 10 Teilnahmen geschafft. 'Stammstartnummer' Invincibilien startete bereits vier Mal mit der Startnummer 10 (und zwar bei den NSCs 1, 3, 5 und 7 - beim NSC 9 wars dann die 11) 'Stamm-Landebahn' 22px Alankomatia kam bei 10 Teilnahmen bereits sechs Mal auf den 15. Platz. 'Phoenix aus der Asche' 22px Den spektakulärsten Aufstieg schaffte Invincibilien zwischen den NSCs 9 und 10. Lag das Land beim NSC 9 noch auf Rang 30, gewann es den NSC 10 und verbesserte sich somit um 29 Plätze nach oben. 'Flieg nicht so hoch, mein kleiner Freund' 22px Den schlimmsten Absturz bisher musste Noizeland zwischen den NSCs 9 und 10 hinnehmen. Das Land kam beim NSC 9 auf den 3. Platz, stürzte aber beim NSC 10 um 29 Plätze nach unten und wurde 32. (und damit letzter). 'Jubiläen' 22px Der 100. Beitrag beim NSC war Hiljaisuuttas Beitrag zum NSC 6 (Antonija Šola: Zovem da ti čujem glas) 22px Der 200. Beitrag beim NSC war Geysiristans Beitrag zum NSC 9 (MGMT: Time to Pretend) 22px Der 300. Beitrag beim NSC war Flavoniens Beitrag zum NSC 12 (Musyl & Joseppa: Ein Freund ging nach Amerika) 'Top 10' 25px / 45px Udopia ist mit einer auf ein 25er-Finale hochgerechneten durchschnittlichen Plazierung von 7,2 das erfolgreichste Land des NSC – ein Sieg läßt bislang dennoch auf sich warten… 25px / 40px Auf Platz zwei in der ewigen Bestenliste schießt sich Gladybachien mit einer Durchschnittsplazierung von 7,48. 25px / 35px Trotz dreier Siege und vier weiterer Top-3-Plazierungen langt es für das Land rund um Hüpfingen an der Kreisch nur für einen dritten Platz mit einer Durchschnittsplazierung von 7,98. 30px Den undankbaren vierten Platz nimmt das altprofessorale Geysiristan ein (Durchschnitt: 8,35). 25px Auf Platz fünf der Bestenliste steht das Grundstück von KleiNuttas Scheune (Schnitt: 8,43). 25px Wuttistan belegt mit einem Schnitt von 8,6 einen bärigen sechsten Platz. 25px Ob man auf der Insel der tristen Tunthen ernsthaft traurig darüber ist, daß man mit einem Schnitt von 9,18 Platz sieben der Bestenliste einnimmt? 25px Trotz aller Versuche in den letzten Bewerben, möglichst schlecht zu punkten, ist Noizeland immer noch achter der Bestenliste (Schnitt: 9,75). 25px Zwar ist Staatschef Baha ziemlich klein, doch große Erfolge beim NSC hieven sein Land auf Platz neun der Besten (Schnitt: 11,23). 25px Das haben wir gern: Nur zweimal recht erfolgreich teilnehmen, um einen möglichst guten Schnitt hinzukriegen (11,33) und dann aussetzen, damit keiner mehr daran vorbeikommt – Platz zehn für San Zladdino. 'Flop 10' 22px Nicht mehr ganz so jungfräulich-makellos ist die Bilanz der Jungferninseln: Ein auf ein 25er-Finale hochgerechneter Schnitt von 16,77 und damit Zehnter der Schlechtestenliste. 22px Ganz locker nimmt Lõkkäjä den neunten Platz der Schlechtestenliste – und um dort zu bleiben, setzt das Land mit seinem Schnitt von 16,78 vorsichtshalber aus… 22px Wo die Jungferninseln sind, kann St. Reeperbahnien nicht weit sein, und so findet man sich nahe beim Brüderlein auf dem achten Platz der Schlechtplazierten mit einem Schnitt von 16,83. 22px Die fröhlichen Farben seiner Flagge können leider nicht über die trübe Bilanz Imposantos beim NSC hinwegtäuschen: Ein Schnitt von 17,08 und damit Siebter von Hintern… 22px Vom strahlenden Sieger des NSC 3 ist das Land von Volker Nr. 3 tief gesunken – mit einem Schnitt von 18,18 reicht es wenigstens noch zur Erwähnung, daß er der Sechste in der Schlechtestenliste ist… 22px Gerne schickt Fanatàsien recht einsilbige Beiträge zum NSC – die Plazierungen fallen dabei eher zweistellig aus, und mit einer Durchschnittsplazierung von 18,28 ist Fanatàsien das fünft-erfolgloseste Land des NSC. 22px Landeseigner Denis hats nach Prag verschlagen, sein Land jedoch klebt weiterhin ziemlich weit unten: Mit einem Schnitt von glatt 19 kommt Tasmah auf Platz vier der Schlechten. 22px Das Land der Elche, Älgistan, läßt sich beim NSC gerne Hörner aufsetzen und ist mit einem durchschnittlichen Platz 19,5 auf Platz drei der Schlechtenliste. 22px Lange hat sich Würgisistan Zeit gelassen, bis es wieder beim NSC mittat – das Ergebnis: zweitschlechstester NSC-Teilnehmer mit einem durchschnittlichen Platz 20,05. 25px / 22px Einmal Vorletzter, einmal Letzter – mit gerade mal zwei Teilnahmen hat sich Morillon nahezu uneinholbar am Ende der Plazierungen mit einem Durchschnittswert von 24,28 festgesetzt und erhält dafür die schwarze Stinkesocke in kratziger Schafswolle. 'Medaillenspiegel' 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 'Und jetzt: Selber gucken!' (noch nicht überarbeitet) Hier kann man die Länder gemäß ihrer Erfolge und Misserfolge selbst sortieren. Die Tabelle lässt sich durch einen Klick auf das Symbol hinter dem jeweiligen Spaltennamen nach dieser Spalte sortieren. Die Abkürzungen bedeuten folgendes: AT = Anzahl Teilnahmen BP = Beste Platzierung SP = Schlechteste Platzierung 5L = fünftletzter 4L = viertletzter 3L = drittletzter VL = vorletzter L = letzter HW = Anzahl Höchstwertungen insgesamt über alle Contests HW/C = Durchschnittliche Anzahl Höchstwertungen pro Contest B5 = Gesamtanzahl Bottom5-Platzierungen T5 = Gesamtanzahl Top5-Platzierungen DP = Durchschnittsplatzierung %P = Anzahl der insgesamt erreichten Punkte in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte.